With the continuous increase of a network scale and a user demand, bandwidths for content transmission in the Internet become more and more. For example, a content sharing service in the WWW (World Wide Web, world wide web) or a P2P (Point to Point, point to point) network occupies most of network bandwidths. The content sharing service occupies most of the network bandwidths due to massive repetitive (redundant) transmission of the same information, thereby causing a waste of a bandwidth resource.
In a content network, serving nodes are deployed in the Internet, and these serving nodes are organized through an application layer protocol to form an overlay layer constructed above an IP network, so as to provide a flexible and efficient service for a network application. A typical application of the content network includes a content delivery network (Content Delivery Network, CDN). The CDN adopts a hierarchical (hierarchy) naming manner to improve the efficiency of content organization and query. Specifically, the “name” of content replaces an IP address to redesign a format of a data packet and a protocol of each layer, and routing information and content requested by a user are both stored in a router. A storage capability of the router is utilized to a certain extent in this way.
In the content network in the prior art, the router relocates user requests without discrimination to an edge content server, which causes that massive content transmission redundancy between the router and the content server, so that a network load is heavy and a response speed of user access is relatively low.